ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Virus the Datahog
Virus the Datahog (a.k.a. TokusouVirus) is a genetic clone of Brandon created by Lord Tategami to combat the Tokusouldiers and Digimon. He was created from a sample of Brandon's genetic paint cells and human DNA as well as Digimon DNA samples (one of Guilmon's scales, a pinch of Terriormon's saliva, and a locke of fur from both Gaomon and Renamon). He makes his debut in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy and will be voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO. History Virus was created in a lab from a sample of Brandon's genetic paint cells and human DNA as well as Digimon DNA samples (as listed above). He was going to have a mouth, but due to a genetic engineering error, he didn't have one when he was finished, yet he still managed to speak vocally in a dark (albeit muffled) tone of voice, which made it difficult for people to understand him. Virus proved himself to be more than a match for the Digimon, for he crippled Gaomon and Renamon with Virus-type abilities, quarantined Guilmon with Vaccine-type abilities, and overwhelmed Terriormon with Data-type abilities. This, however, proved to be his one fatal weakness, for he could only use one of his Digimon attributes at a time, for when he was about to use his Data-type abilities against Terriormon, Guilmon absorbed the Data-beam and crippled Virus, rendering his Data-type abilities useless. He then tried to cripple Gaomon and Renamon with his Virus-type abilities, only to have them rendered useless when Terriormon absorbed the Digi-snot and quarantined him. Finally, he attemped to quarantine Guilmon with his Vaccine-type abilities, only to be overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Gaomon and Renamon. With his Digimon powers and abilities rendered useless, Brandon was able to finish him of with a single blow, reducing him to the harmless chemicals in the atmosphere. Personality Virus shows enormous amounts of loyalty towards Tategami, as he followed his orders without question, however, being made from some of Brandon's DNA, he had some of Brandon's traits as well (telling jokes at inappropriate times, drawing pictures whenever he felt like it, and drinking root beer and eating pepperoni pizza (despite not having a mouth)). He was also engineered to be more intelligent than Brandon by speaking with a more sophisticated vocabulary, however this also made him very arrogant, rude, and impolite. At first he despises root beer and pepperoni pizza, but begins to develop a liking to them (a liking stronger than even Brandon's), although he denies it and claims it to be a "mortal weakness." His arrogance is what ultimately lead to his downfall. Powers and Abilities Being part Digimon of each attribute, he can defeat other Digimon in a Rock, Paper, Scissors-like fashion. These abilities, which he so arrogantly demonstrated, were his fatal weakness. Each time a Digimon that had an advantage over the attribute he was using at the time used an attack on him, that attribute was rendered useless. Once all his attributes were taken away from him, Brandon was able to defeat him with one strike. Category:Characters Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Life-forms Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:E.V.I.L.E. Category:Digimon Category:Clones Category:Copies Category:Evil Warriors Category:Evil Toons Category:Toons Category:Seijuujin Category:Humans Category:Toon/Human Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those who died Category:Green Warriors Category:Evil Clones